Lucille dé Vivirá
Lucille dé Vivirá started out like any gifted child: born to a rich, famous family, the only child and heir to the fortune and naturally good at magic. However, overtime, she grew agitated as forces worked behind her back. Little did her parents know that their daughter's temper and lust for power would overcome her one day and she would become what they failed to see her become. Currently, she is trying to locate ''The Skeleton King' whom she reveres as a Messiah or God-like figure that is the pinnacle of undeath evolution and only he can show her the right ways through the use of Necromancy and controlling both life or death. Early Life Lucille was born before or during the Second War. Nobody knows and that is what she tells people. Some believe she is older, others believe she is extremely young. All they know is that is her childhood due to her diary and memoirs. She was born to Vyril dé Vivirá and Boudica dé Torrel. Her family was rather rich and famous in the human society to which she was born; Stormwind. Among this, she was naturally gifted at magic and was known as the family heir and would retain all the fortune if she did. Her nature was one of stubborn reaction and she suffered from social anxiety during her childhood, refusing to go to lessons. Eventually, due to the constant support of her -rich- family line, whom could afford treatment, she was sent to the Stormwind Academy for Magi due to her natural talent. Her favourite school - albeit 'odd' in those days - was the art of conjuration. She loved making things appear or come to life before her. She had little interest in teleportation or seeing things other then her eyes. She only wished to see things die or live before her and she soon grew in power over the years. Known as an A+ student, yet rather lacking in motivation, she was scolded by the teachers regularly which fueled her rage. Adolescent life In Lucille's adolescent life, she was rather stubborn. She refused the multiple things her mother and father wished her to do and she spent many a day secluded in her room, pondering life as we know it. Her parents were worried and so they sent her to the academy full-time, away from the house. This seemed to cheer her up and her performance increased all around. During her time in the academy, she met the future love of her life. Thomas Worrington was a magi practicing the art of illusions and she admired his attempts to trick her so he could catch her attention. Their romance was quick and intense, involving a few secret visits to the 'off-limits' areas of the Academy. Sooner or later, at the age of 16, Thomas proposed. She was so excited that she quit the academy and rushed home. Her studies went well, she was going to have a future husband and her parents were extremely proud. This was when it started to go badly.. The Downfall Lucille started becoming obsessed with those around her. The studies consumed her when she left, as if she was leaving her soul behind. Her new-found husband was her only remaining priority bar family and she obsessively followed him, stalked him to make sure he was alright. This behaviour was seen by her mother and they had a talk. Lucille calmed down and seemed to be fine. Monthes passed with nothing new, but then Lucille went back to the old way of things. She started writing odd entries into her diary about how the 'guards' are inferior and that we are all 'useless'. She was experimenting with magic; her pet cat, Tori, was killed and she seemed to 'raise' it again as her mother saw when the cat was walking into the house, half-decayed and smelling of rotting flesh. The parents were worried and inquired into Lucille if anything was wrong. The response was a stern glare as if Lucille was ignoring them, yet knew something was up. Sooner or later, Lucille started hallucinating. She was seeing things; demons, undead. Everything was surrounding her, clouding her. She started to take out her rage on her husband who tried to comfort her. She continously wrecked the house or killed the neighbour's pet. Starting to go on a large rampage, she was soon starting to kill. Guards whom tried to arrest her were overpowered by her magic; she used their skin to graft pages for her diary and their body parts to add to her cat Tori. She began dabbling in more dark arts, blasting parts of the house with bolts of shadow and all sorts. Her rage was uncontrollable. All the time spent locked away turned her skin pale and her eyes a lush yet evil tint. Eventually, she cracked. She turned on her parents; she saw them as enemies as with her husband. She started killing them, murdering them. She used their skin and bones aswell to craft her creations. Her whole life was turning into a sadistic torture; she was becoming something beyond emotion, beyond grief or guilt. Despite her humble, promising upbringing, she fell into a mental rage and became insane. She thought life was inferior and that undeath was supreme; that Arthas was not strong enough to control his own minions and must use mind control. She believed the Light was a fraud; a sham used by priests and paladins to attain what they wish. Her whole life became a giant theory and her one goal was to become undead. The Transformation Lucille eventually started using herself as a tool. She carved large symbols into her back, her shoulders. She adored her new body, mutilated and destroyed. She was an icon; a symbol to her new life. She began skinning her index finger on each hand to reveal the skeleton; she felt pain but loved it, savored it. Using the finger skin, she crafted two fake ones and placed them in a note, in her diary. She soon dressed in her finest black cloth, enchanted with dark magic, and ventured out into the world to find this 'Skeleton' King... add more when she progresses Power and Abilities Lucille contains the power of a normal, amateur necromancer. However, very oddly, she rarely 'raises' undead minions unless necessary and for an extreme reason. She seems to hold back on raising them. She attacks with a normal magi-learned style from the academy, to stay back and enter the close-quarters only if necessary. However, her brute temper and amazing love for pain causes her to lose control and start flinging spells about randomly and once she runs out of mana, it's out with the enchanted blade and swiping around for whatever she can hit. When she's organized, she uses a form of shadowy necromancy combination. She uses shadow bolts, normally and if she wants to do serious damage, she encases them in 'bone' structure-like spheres, the magic dispersing on impact of the sphere and the bone splintering through the armor to make gaps so the magic can cause more damage. She is more 'slow them down and keep them away'-type tactics rather then 'slow them down and flee'. Her brute temper causes her to cause magical chains to rip forth and try constrain them, then slowly pull them apart if allowed to. Her most rare and advanced move thus far is moving small bones wrap around the person and snapping into them or their armor, like sharp knives all around and then hurting them while they are down. Her magic is ineffective against the Light and she is rather amateur, requiring further training. Personality and Physical Appearance Lucille's personality is mixed up, outspoken and rather 'mad'. Her insanity is prominent, yet she is amazingly humble. Her philosophies sees all living beings are inferior, yet hold great power and that undead are beyond those restraints and can attain far more power then them. Despite some of these notions, her personality is one of being stubborn and angry. She despises living with a burning passion and can be stubborn to do things. She is rather obsessive, once stalking her husband and now adoring Gregenath to the point of trust. She is manipulatively intelligent. She controlled her parents when she didn't get their way; she ordered her friends around during her earlier years. Her strategies were complex and thought-out like robberies or murders. She was continously outspoken, outgoing and generally friendly -after- her social anxiety case was finished. Beforehand, she was shy and manipulated from the shadows to get her own way like a spoiled brat. Despite all this manipulation, she was still 'friendly' and kind. In recent years, however, her sanity disappeared and her angry side appeared. She lashed out with arguments and other things, attempting to belittle her opponent or beat them with hard logic. She never attempted to fight a foe she knew outmatched her; she even showed humility to them because she knows their power, but inside she is revolted at them all. Her physical appearance is one of darkness and despair; dark beauty, one may call it. Her pupils are a thick black, her hair almost coal-like. Her face is pale and slender, despite having symbols carved onto her right cheek in a swirling-like pattern. Her hair drapes down. She usually keeps a mask over her face to hide herself, most her body covered due to her paleness. Her hands are kept extremely neat and tidy; her obsession with cleaning. She has multiple markings on her shoulder and arms. Most of them are demonic or necromatic. Some of them are kind-hearted, but have insane qualities. A large recreation of the 'spine' is imprinted on her back. It 'funnels' her magic or so she believes. Her stomach is unmarked, unscarred. She keeps the reverence of a 'virgin,' as if one holy thing among the unholy. Her legs are long, pale and again, slender. She, herself, is petite and small in height, yet firm in body. She keeps her stomach downwards untouched, namely covered by black leather or cloth, depending on the situation. Trivia *Lucille used to have a profound affinity for transmutation due to her nearly eidetic memory and ability to create images in her mind. However, she did not find it all that great or exciting and left it for conjuration which she has difficulty in. *Her favourite food is anything Tomato-related. She'd -die- for them. *Lucille's cat, Tori, now remains the pelt around her cloak. Namely, it still 'lives' due to the fact it occassionally meows. It is merely immobile and unable to move, hence 'undead'. *She is well-educated in multiple languages and is amazed at the subject of architecture. She has a partial grudge towards Lordaeron for falling and respects Gilneas for surviving so long. Category:Characters